


I’ll Be There Soon

by Bec199



Series: A Tragic Tale [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata dies from pneumonia, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, this is kinda like an epilogue? I dunno but its super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec199/pseuds/Bec199
Summary: 55 years ago Kageyama’s life was ripped away from him. Now his husband, lying on his death bed, revisits his memories one last time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: A Tragic Tale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I’ll Be There Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me for this lol

Tobio, it’s been 55 years since I last held you but it feels like centuries. Although, I still can feel the warmth of your palm as if it was just minutes ago. I still wear our rings. Yours is on a chain around my neck. Suga urged me to move on, but it felt like I was betraying our marriage so I could never go through with it.

Shoutarou ended up marrying Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s daughter Akane. She’s a very sweet woman but Tsukishima was hesitant to let his daughter date him, considering it’s like he is a mix between the two of us. Shoutarou and Akane had four children together, three girls and one boy. Only one of them is left in high school, the rest have already started college. It’s like watching Shoutarou grow up all over again. The feeling is very bittersweet. 

Most of our team from high school are still alive. Asahi’s fashion line became globally recognized. Yachi became the CEO of that design company in Tokyo, I heard that Kenma worked with her a few times for his company’s advertisements. Dachi died about 30 years ago after being stabbed while he was on patrol. Suga retired not long after that, he couldn’t bring himself to find joy in teaching after. Kiyoko passed away last year after a long fight with breast cancer, Yachi is still healing from it. I can tell that it will awhile before she feels happy again. Everyone else has retired and are living happily with their families. 

All these years haven’t been kind to me, Tobio. I have pneumonia and I’m not getting better. The way the doctors talk to Shoutarou in hushed voices tells me that I don’t have much time left, I already knew that. I’m not sure when it will happen, but I’m ready when it does. 

I’ve been looking at the scrapbook that you put together before you died. I always smile when looking at these because of the memories it brings. Like the picture of Shoutarou on your shoulders seconds before he blew out his diaper, I couldn’t stop laughing to help you clean him up. Karma wasn’t far behind though, he peed on me while I was changing his diaper. Or the picture you took of me at the zoo holding a hawk. I was so scared at the time, but looking at the expression on my face now makes me laugh. I’ve added onto it since then, I hope you don’t mind. Pictures of Shoutarou growing up, his wedding, and birthdays. I felt like if you were still here, then you would have done the same.

It’s getting harder to breathe now, Tobio. I feel like there is a weight on my chest, is this what you felt when you left me? I’m not going to be here for much longer, and I can’t wait to see you again. I’ve missed you. You won’t have to wait much longer, I’ll be there soon.

“Tobio, it’s you...finally.”

—-

Kageyama Shoutarou sat in his father’s room, looking at the flowers on the window sill. He always kept some of the blue hydrangeas that he grew inside. The side table was filled with get well soon cards and stuffed animals from friends and family. Shoutarou was now glad that his father was living with him in his old age, or else he would have to pack everything up. He could leave everything exactly how it was, as if Hinata would be able to come back home.

The room was filled with memories from a life that was well-loved. Pictures lined the walls, along with awards and medals from his father’s days in volleyball. In the corner was a small altar made for his other father. Next to it was a picture taken on their wedding day. Shoutarou was later going to use that picture for a new altar in the hallway to memorialize both of them. He placed the photo album he had in his lap on the desk next to him and stood. Looking around the room brought tears to his eyes, today was the funeral. But in no way was he ready to say goodbye to his father.

Akane walked in the room, took one look at her husband and pulled him in for a hug. The man hid his face in her neck and began to cry. Shoutarou was never good with emotions, a trait he had gotten from his second father, but in times like this you wouldn’t have been able to tell. Hand in hand the two of them walked to the car to head to the viewing.

Kageyama Shouyou  
June 21, 1996 - July 8, 2081  
A loving husband, father, and grandfather  
“Spread your wings and fly.”


End file.
